Burdened Slave
by writegood
Summary: A former war general from another planet wakes up in an alien world. After a long life, he'd been hoping for the best of the Hereafter after Judgement. Now, he lives among a people who fight for purposes he does not agree with, a people and a system cursed with a seemingly unbreakable cycle of hatred. The strength of his faith will be tested. [No Slavery] [No Slaves]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This story is entirely fictional. I am not a native English speaker

 **My OC features Islam as their religion. I am trying to go for moral ambiguous narration... noir like. Also, this story has nothing to do with slavery.**

* * *

 **Burdened Slave**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"He's beautiful!" her younger sister, Hana, exclaimed.

This child, unlike all the others, was the most difficult of all. During the birthing, she somehow ended up on her back.

Uchiha women were strong. Unlike civilians, the women of the Uchiha, as well as some of the other clans, gave birth to their children while on their hands and knees. The weak, in her opinion, civilians give birth to their children while laying on their backs. Those same civilians also happen to waste whatever little medical resources they have in the village by going to the hospital for their births.

Uchiha Chifuyu had much scorn for the civilians of her village. What with most of them doing nothing but lazing about while the Uchiha protected them within the walls of Konoha and countless shinobi died for them in the war outside.

Her younger brother, Fugaku, and her had many arguments due to her views. However, that's neither here nor there. No, mere moments ago she had been giving birth to her—what? Eighth? Ninth? She couldn't quite remember at that moment. She was, of course, mildly surprised that she had ended up on her back—like _those_ civilians. She didn't remember how it had happened either.

 _There's a first time for everything I guess._

With some cushions added behind her for support she didn't really need, she reached her hands out to pluck her most recent son.

 _Well, at least he's not bawling his head out like the rest of his brothers did._

She lightly pokes the baby's cheek.

"He's so quiet," her sister sounded in awe.

 _Too quiet._

It was not unusual for Uchiha children come out of the womb and remain quiet. In fact, most children, since before the Warring States Period, made little sound at all. This had aided in the survival of the clan—besides many of the Uchiha warriors being forces of nature, a pregnant woman could always be protected at all times—and continued through the Warring States until now. However, all of Chifuyu's children seemed to have been an exception among the whole clan. All of them cried and screamed for the almost the entire village to hear.

It's a nice change that her most recent born is so quiet—but even the most quietest of children make some sort of sound. She could see her new born breathing, but her shinobi ears could not pick up any sound. It was as if he was in a bubble and no sound could escape.

"So, nee-sama, what are you going to name him?"

Hana had acted as Chifuyu's midwife and helped with the birth of all of her sons. With her sister's medical training, Chifuyu couldn't ask for better help.

"Hmm..." she continued to softly poke her newborn's cheek distractedly. She knew she probably should be feeding him now—but there seemed to be something a bit off about the day. Beyond the quietness of her child. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was in a dream at that moment.

"I have to think about it."

"Nee-sama!" Hana cried as if scandalised. "Don't tell me you forgot to think about a name again?"

She was about to retort when her sister continued. "I mean, you had nearly a whole year to think about it."

 _Geez, just leave me alone!_

Chifuyu sighed. "Hana-chan, go tell Ichirou to send one of his brothers to Fugaku's house,"

Hana stared at the ground from where she sat. Her raven black hair covered any expression that might have been seen.

Chifuyu rolled her eyes. Her sister had always been a sensitive one. "Have them send word of our dearest new member, Haru-chan."

Hana sniffed before slowly she looked up. A tender smile on her face.

"Oh, then have him draw some invitation letters to Maboroshi Rin-sama and Uzumaki Kushina for dinner—tomorrow at noon."

"Okay, nee-sama. I'll be back to cut that and clean the mess here," her sister said indicating the still attached umbilical cord as Chifuyu's iron and chakra rich blood flowed through it. The Uchiha had long believed that delaying the cutting of the umbilical cord helps to ensure that their children grow into strong and healthy warriors.

She watched her sister get up to go speak with her second to last child who was sitting just outside the door. Just as Hana was sliding the door open, Chifuyu felt her arms go numb as a foreign power rampaged up her spine.

Her eyes snapped to the child in her arms. His own eyes were wide open. Black irides and a blossoming red rose in the centre.

Her arms lost all their strength and she watched as Haru tumbled to the ground from her sitting position. A foot sticking out of the blanket the baby was wrapped in. All tiny and wrinkled. Tangled in the yet to be cut umbilical cord.

That was the last thing Uchiha Chifuyu saw before darkness overtook her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Maboroshi Rin is not Nohara Rin with a different last name. Nope. Maboroshi is actually an OC clan that was inspired from a few sources. I am not going mention said sources yet :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Burdened Slave  
** **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Four Years Ago**

"Itachi, you have a new cousin coming to this world today," Uchiha Mikoto said to her one-year-old son who stood next to her.

She was in the kitchen washing dishes and some water splashed out of the sink right onto her son's face.

Itachi just blinked at the water. "How?"

"Hmm?"

"How's he coming to this world?"

She looked down at him and chuckled. She used her apron to quickly dry the the water drops on his face.

"Itachi, do you remember your Hana-obasan?"

Itachi's face, like the full moon, filled with light.

"I love Hana-oba!" he stated.

"Very good Itachi." she gave a closed eye smile. Itachi copied her.

"Well, her sister, your Chifuyu-obasan, is having a baby."

"Really?"

"Mhm." she nodded. "And, we are going to visit them tomorrow morning."

* * *

Itachi lay on his futon that night. Blanket draped over the lower half of his body. His sight stuck on the ceiling above him.

He then rolled to one side.

Rolled to the other side. Grinned.

Rolled back again. Giggled.

Then rolled onto his back and kicked off his blanket.

He was excited. He was going to see Hana again.

Though, he was slightly curious about his new cousin.

 _Will Hana-oba love my new cousin more than she loves me?_

* * *

The next morning, Itachi sat in front of his breakfast. A singe, tiny, rice ball remained in the middle of his plate.

He quickly put the rice ball in his mouth and started chewing. Just then, he heard the front door open.

"Hana-chan," he heard his mother greet. He jumped up onto his feet. "We were getting ready to come over to you guys's house,"

Itachi started walking. His mother continued. "How was Chifuyu-san's birthing?"

"Mikoto-san ... about that—"

When Itachi heard Hana's voice, he couldn't walk slowly anymore. His excitement clear, he broke into a run. When he saw Hana standing in the doorway with his mother, he called out. "Hana-oba!"

"Itachi?" his mother spoke, her voice wavered, as she turned to him.

He ran and jumped into a hug with Hana. "Did you come over to play?"

Hana chuckled, but it was he found it a bit stranger then usual. She returned the hug before setting him on the ground. She bent over so they were closer in height.

He noticed a look in her eyes that he didn't understand. She looked like she might have been crying.

"Forgive me, Itachi..." Hana reached two fingers out and lightly poked his forehead. "Maybe another time."

* * *

"Kaa-san , why does Tou-san look sad?"

They were wearing black like all the other people. Itachi's father was in front of the room, while his mother and him were in the back.

"Itachi," his mother whispered to him. "Your Chifuyu-obasan died 4 days ago, after giving birth to your new cousin."

Itachi's eyes widened. A light hand was then placed on his shoulders and he looked back. It was Hana. She was wearing a sling and there was small lump in it. "Come Itachi, let's go outside."

"Are you sure, Hana?" his mother asked.

"Please Mikoto-san, I can't stay in here."

His mother just nodded.

Hana took Itachi's hand and they went outside. The birds were chirping, the early spring trees bloomed.

She let go of his hand and turned to look at him.

"Itachi," she smiled showing her teeth. Her eye lids becoming crescents.

He knew deep down she was faking it, but he did not really understand.

She sat on the dirty ground. Her face in line with his. "Do you want to see your cousin?"

She opened the sling she had on. A small sleeping face could be seen. "His name is Haru,"

Itachi looked back at her. She still had the same expression on. "Hana-oba, are you sad?"

The expression vanished. Her eyes widening. Then Itachi surprised her by, careful of Haru, putting his arms around her neck.

They stayed there for while. Itachi realising the cloth at his shoulders becoming increasingly wet.

* * *

 **Three Years Ago**

"Good job Itachi," his father spoke. "we'll continue your training tomorrow,"

They went inside the house and were greeted with the smell for cooking.

"Itachi," he heard whisper coming from Hana's room. She had moved in with them a couple months ago. He saw her beckoning him to come.

When he entered her room, she guided him to the futon Haru was sleeping on. "Do you mind watching him while I go speak with your parents?"

Itachi nodded.

She closed the door and left Haru and him alone. He watched the supine form. After a few minutes, the dark orbs of his younger cousin locked onto his.

Itachi watched his cousin sit up and turned his small form to fully face the older boy. They sat there for a while just staring at each other. Then, Haru smiled. He stood up, stretched out an arm, and patted Itachi's head.

Itachi blinked.

 _Haru is strange._

* * *

 **Two Years Ago**

"Good job Haru, Itachi. You two have made leaps and bounds." Fugaku complemented.

Later that day, both boys found themselves watching the sunset. "Itachi,"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever wonder how long it takes for sunlight to reach this world?"

Itachi just blinks.

 _Haru is strange._

* * *

 **One Year Ago**

"Today I killed a Shinobi," Itachi said.

"You didn't want to, I take it," Haru said.

Itachi nodded. "Father says that because this is war, Shinobi kill each other senselessly."

"That is only natural,"

"But why, why must there be war Haru?"

"Life is nothing but a test, war is but an extension of that."

"Haru, you make no sense,"

* * *

 **Current Time**

Itachi held tightly onto Sasuke as everyone ran. A great roar filled the night.

"Tou-san!"

"Itachi, I knew you would be alright," his father stated.

"B-but Haru!"

"Where is he?"

"I saw him get caught in an explosion."

Fugaku closed his eyes. "I see."

"But he survived, tou-san,"

Fugaku's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"He survived, but instead of coming with me ran that way," he pointed behind him.

Fugaku's eyes changed into crimson. "Itachi, get your brother to the shelter."

"The rest of you with me!" he barked out. They disappeared in a flash.


	3. Chapter 3

**Burdened Slave**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Fugaku had counted himself the happiest man alive despite all the tragedies he has endured. He sometimes felt guilty being happy, with a war raging outside his village. Countless comrades dying. That feeling of guilt never lasted for too long, though. First he learns his wife became pregnant. Then he receives a son as a first born. Then he learns his older sister is pregnant. He was looking forward to being an uncle after having become a father.

Just like guilt, though, happiness cannot stay consistent. One day, he had come back from leading some of his best friends to their deaths. It was that day his younger sister, Hana, had placed a young child in his arms. Haru, she said his name was. The son of their older sibling. The sibling that had died two days prior.

Now, a few years later, his first born, Itachi, holding his second born son, tells him that his nephew is headed towards an ancient and powerful beast. Only death could follow from that decision and Fugaku could not let that happen. Not only for Chifuyu, but also as clan head, he could not allow the death of the only Uchiha ever to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan at birth.

He, along with 3 of his clansmen, stood on top of the wall that surrounded Konoha. A gaping tear in said wall from the Sandaime pushing the titanic beast into the surrounding forest.

They could see the many tails of the fox smashing the land around it. Trees were uprooted and shinobi became _blood brethren_ to said uprooted trees.

A fireball erupted from far beneath the great fox. Dread soon filled Fugaku as he saw Hana execute their clan specialty. Only for it to hit the fox with barely an affect. Hana was thrown into the air as the fox brought one of its tails down near her. Fugaku watched as another tail cut through the air. It would have struck her if not for Haru suddenly appearing over her. Grabbing her in an embrace, the two disappeared.

Fugaku frantically scanned the forest below them and spotted the two reappear in a tree not far from the rampaging beast.

"Go help them!" he barked to the three next to him. "I will help fight the Kyubi."

"Captain?" all three began to protest.

"Go!"

They immediately flickered away.

He then took one look at the fox and closed his eyes. What he was about to do, he could not let the rest of his clan find out. Even more so the village for whom he fought. When he opened his eyes, it was that of dark, slicing blades against red. It was within seconds that he received his chance. With a single muttered word, everything stilled. "Tsukuyomi!"

* * *

Everyone decided to follow the Kyubi in its stillness. The night quietened as all nine tails rested on the ground and the fox simply stood. No roaring. No death. Only silence.

"Fugaku," a hand lightly placed on his shoulder. "Thank you,"

Fugaku looked over his shoulder at the blond. He simply grunted in response.

"How long can you hold it?" the man asked.

"Thirty more seconds," Fugaku replied. "Do you have a plan?"

The blond haired man nodded. "Yes, but I have something to tell you first."

"Make it quick!"

"This attack was planned,"

"What?"

"A man with a mask, claiming to be Uchiha Madara summoned the Kyubi,"

"Madara is dead, Minato,"

"I know," Minato replied. "But this man had a Sharingan and was able to control the Kyubi."

"I see,"

"Fugaku, others in the village know of the Sharingan's power. If I do not make it back, make sure to tell them about our conversation,"

With that, Minato disappeared into the night and with him he took the Kyubi no Yoko. The forest in front of the Konoha wall filled only with the blood of dying Shinobi. As the seconds flew by, the Kyubi's roar could be heard in the far distance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Burdened Slave**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Look Haru, see what tou-san taught me today," Itachi said, going through a string seals.

 _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!_

The air over the lake parted and what didn't get out of the way fast enough was consumed by a searing heat. Oranges flames spread and formed a giant roaring ball. A few seconds later, Itachi breaks the technique and the ball shrinks. Small pieces of fire dance away before disappearing.

Itachi turned his dark eyes to Haru. The edges of his mouth turning upwards. "Your turn."

Haru steps forward and brings his hands up to go through the seals. He stops. His hands falling to his sides.

"Haru?"

"I don't like seals,"

"Huh?" eyes widen.

"They make me feel uncomfortable,"

"Why?" eyebrows bunch together.

Silence spread over them. Haru's eyes turn towards the sky.

"The universe is so big, Itachi,"

"Yes, Haru," Itachi's gaze turns towards the sky as well.

"There's a very good reason why I can't use seals,"

"But?" Itachi asks.

"But I can't remember,"

Itachi sighs. He then steps in front of his cousin and waits for his gaze to meet his. Its been a few days since the Kyubi attack and Itachi is glad Haru made it out safely. Though, his cousin is as strange as he's always been.

Slowly, Haru's gaze locks with Itachi's. Itachi could tell that his cousin has entered that strange state again. His cousin's eyes look so deep and he feels as if Haru is looking at something far away. Slowly, but surely his cousin comes back.

"Haru, how will you do ninjutsu without seals?"

"I saw kaa-san doing jutsu without seals the other day," Haru states. "besides, I felt your chakra when you executed that jutsu earlier."

"You felt my chakra?"

"Mm..." Haru nodded. "I don't get why chakra reacts the way it does to seals, but if it is like the rest of the body's systems, then you should be able to control with the mind,"

Itachi steps to the side and tilts his head as he hears his cousin say some funny words he couldn't understand.

"بسم الله"

With that, his cousin's small chest puffed up with inhaled air. Soon afterwards, everything above the lake was eaten up by flames. It kept growing and growing. Spreading flatly far and wide. Seemingly uncontrollable unlike the fireball Itachi had made. Itachi's hair was blowing violently in the heated wind. Just as he was going to ask his cousin to stop, the flames began to lessen. Haru looked back to Itachi.

"Haru, I don't think that was the right jutsu,"

* * *

"Hokage-sama, the Uchiha clan cannot stand for Danzo's disrespect!"

"Fugaku," the old Hokage closed his eyes. "I understand your feelings, but my old teammate only has the village's best interest at heart,"

"I somehow find that hard to believe,"

Hiruzen let out a frustrated breath. "Fugaku, the village needs the Uchiha clan more than ever. Especially with this _masked man_ running about somewhere out there,"

Fugaku took a seat in his chair once more, letting the old Hokage continue.

"Please continue to lend Konohagakure the strength of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku, and in a couple of years, once things have started to settle down, I will put my full support behind you as the fifth Hokage!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Burdened Slave**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

The break room was filled with the sound of shuffling paper and Academy teachers slurping their coffee. Some of the teachers were preparing for yet another day of dealing with slacking, sniveling, farting, and noisy little demons. Others in the room, were preparing to enter the dens of geniuses and prodigies who made them question who the teachers were again.

One man, though, was a perfectly content and jovial fellow. His class was, what you might call, just right. A lovely balance between good and bad students. Daikoku was very happy with the current peaceful state of things. Not having to deal with stresses that could make a person wish the era was a bit more _violent_ once again.

In those times, they had to deal with the demons called children only from a few months to a couple of years. Now, for the foreseeable future, they had to deal with them ten to twelve hours a day, six days a week, for six to seven whole years. Possibly even more for the lazy ones and dead lasts.

Yeah, Daikoku could see why that could be stressful. He even pitied some of the other teachers. He didn't know what he would do in their positions, but he was content nonetheless with his own class.

He was able to, on rare occasions, select which students enter his class. An honor only few Academy teachers are granted.

What he really enjoys, though, aside from observing the funny quirks of the next generation, is teaching them how to actually survive for the tomorrow.

"Hey Daikoku, I hear you're getting a new Uchiha in your class."

"Really?" a woman asked before Daikoku was able to reply. "Is he cute like Itachi-chan was?"

"Oi, Suki," a man across the way drawls. "no one said the Uchiha was a boy."

"Yeah, Suki!" a woman stood to glare down at Suki. "Besides, you're a grown woman. You shouldn't go around traumatising little boys the way you do!"

Daikoku, knowing what was about come, simply smiled and nodded, edging towards the door the next instant.

He sighed once he was clear down the hall. The room he had just escaped had erupted into the routine morning argument.

Eventually he reached his own classroom. Sliding the door open, he strode in. He placed the stack of papers he had been carrying neatly on his desk. He then walked to the large windows that lined the wall opposite of the door.

He stared down at the academy's training ground before he looked up at the sky. He watched the sky brighten, enjoying the quiet of the morning. Eventually soft yellow sunlight started to hit the training grounds.

Daikoku turned around and froze.

"Hey, there. I didn't see you."

Truth was, he did not even sense anyone was in the room with him.

Opposite of him, in a second row desk along the wall near the exit, sat a kid. The boy's large dark eyes staring into his. Equally dark hair framing a pale face. A scar was slightly visible on the boy's neck. It started below his chin, just missing his throat, and went down to be hidden by the collar of his dark blue shirt.

Both of the boy's hands lay flat on the desk. His posture straight. The Uchiha insignia was on the shoulder of his long sleeved shirt.

Daikoku smiled. There was no doubt about it. He matched perfectly Danzo's description of him.

"Good morning," he greeted. For it indeed was a good morning. "You must be Uchiha Haru."

* * *

Throughout that day, Daikoku kept an eye on the new Uchiha. All the new students he received never interacted with others. Which was usual for first days, but something that always changed as time goes on. Well, for most of his students.

The next morning, he found Haru, once again, early and sitting in his self-assigned desk. It was a good thing that no one was sitting there already, otherwise Daikoku would have had to find Haru a new place to sit.

Over the next two weeks, Daikoku found himself going to his classroom earlier and earlier. Haru always there, sitting quietly. Never broaching much conversation.

Daikoku had entirely moved his morning routine into his classroom after the first week. He even found himself coming to the academy before the other teachers. Haru, always being in the classroom when he got there.

He also found himself trying to draw comparisons between Haru and his former prodigy of a student, Itachi.

Like Itachi, Haru always beat everyone in spars, he excelled in target practice, and always kept to himself.

Unlike his former student, though, whenever Haru was approached by someone or was spoken to, he smiled.

When it came to quizzes, Daikoku always slipped Haru progressively harder sheets. Then, during one normally silent morning, he decided to give Haru a copy of a previous written graduation exam.

That lead the two now. Two weeks from when Haru entered the class. At the end of the day when all students were gone. This was the moment he decided to test a theory that he would not have thought about if not for Itachi.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Daikoku reached out and pinched Haru's cheek.

All his student did was blink.

After a few more moments of staring, he finally sighed.

"Alright, Haru, you can dispel now,"

A few intense moments passed where Daikoku was pretty sure he was the only one who felt the tension. Then, one end of Haru's mouth lifted in a smirk.

The next thing Daikoku knew, the area his student once occupied was empty. A smokeless and soundless dispelling of a shadow clone.

"Damn..." was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

Haru and Itachi may be similar, but he knew one thing for certain.

 _Haru is no Itachi._

* * *

The wooden cane struck the floor of the Hokage's office as Danzo came to a stop.

"What do you want, Danzo?"

"Fugaku-sama, I hear your nephew is quite the prodigy,"

Fugaku frowned and leaned over his desk. "Is there a reason you're watching my nephew?"

"Talent always attracts me, Fugaku- _sama_ , especially talent that can graduate two weeks after joining the Academy,"

"Danzo, I'm sure you didn't come all this way to speak about my nephew,"

"Perhaps," Danzo said. Half ignoring the new Hokage's statement. "I want to take the young Uchiha under my tutelage,"

"No,"

Danzo stood for a few seconds in silence before turning his back.

"Very well, Fugaku-sama, I hope you reconsider,"

Just as Danzo was about to leave, Fugaku spoke up.

"Danzo,"

Said man stopped.

"It's Hokage-sama," Fugaku said. "make sure to remember that."

Slowly Danzo turned his face. A cold smirk could be seen.

"Of course, _Hokage-sama_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Burdened Slave**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"So, how old are again?" Uchiha Shisui asked. He stood in front of his kid cousin and it wasn't Itachi. Said kid cousin had been standing quietly in front of him with a small smile.

"Six," came the reply.

"Right..." Shisui said before drifting in thought. "I remember Itachi saying you were a year younger than him."

No response. His cousin's smile did not waver.

 _Geez... this kid's creeping me out!_

"So," Shisui started and clapped his hands loudly just see his cousin's reaction. Which happened to be nothing at all. "Haru. I hear you graduated the Academy two weeks after joining,"

He got nothing but the continued smile in return. So Shisui continued. "That's got to be a record. You're a genius Haru, you know that?"

"I was dropped when I was a baby," Haru stated in a matter-of-fact way.

Shisui was taken aback. "Was that a joke?"

No reply. Shisui sighed. _Time to get a bit more serious, Shisui._

"Haru, Hokage-sama has placed you under me until a genin team is found for you," Shisui said and then pointed at his own chest with his thumb. "So, until then, your stuck with me."

"I understand," Haru replied.

"So, I've got to know, what's it like living with Itachi?"

"What do you mean?" Haru asked.

"Well, what do you guys do?"

"We train a lot, read books, and..." Haru start to list off.

"Stop!" Shisui put his hand in front of Haru's face.

And, so Haru stopped.

"I mean, what do you guys do for fun?" Shisui clarified.

"Well, Itachi has been busy with his team and mostly preoccupied with Sasuke when at home, but sometimes we eat sweets while watching the stars," Haru answered.

"Stargazing? Really?" Shisui asked incredulously. Then started mumbling to himself. "Well at least that's something I didn't learn about when I tried getting info out of Itachi,"

"Why are you so curious about Itachi?"

"Well," Shisui started. "I'm also curious about you, since I asked about you both,"

"That didn't really answer my question," Haru stated.

"I guess not," Shisui paused thoughtfully. "Itachi's my friend and while we both share a dream, I sometimes worry how his future will look like. That's why I want to find out how good his present is and how to make it even better,"

"You're a good friend then," Haru said.

"So are you from what I gathered," Shisui said. "Itachi seems very fond of you,"

"Itachi is like a little brother to me," Haru stated. Face still bare of anything but that smile.

Shisui blinked and had to process the words for a moment. When it finally clicked, he doubled over in laughter. He wiped some tears from his eyes. "Man! This guy...!"

After he calmed down a few minutes later he spoke again. "So, Haru, for the next week you and I are going to do some light sparring. Enough for me to get a handle on your skills. Then, I'll take you on a few missions outside the village. I know you'll get bored out of your mind with the D-ranks once you're assigned to a team. Any questions?"

Haru shook his head and that was that.

* * *

"Hokage-sama," Shisui bowed.

Fugaku looked up from reading an intelligence report on Kumogakure.

"Report," he grunted.

"Hai," Shisui began. "Uchiha Haru is very skilled, which is to be expected seeing as you were the one who trained him."

Shisui went on to provide a detailed evaluation of Haru based on the week he spent with the kid. After a while, Shisui ended up just rambling about this and that.

"Honestly, I think he might be a bit less boring than Itachi," Shisui said uncertainly. "Maybe... I'm not quite sure yet—actually, yeah, I'm totally not sure. I think Haru has a very interesting sense of humour and—"

"Shisui," Fugaku cut the boy off. A bit annoyed at the time taken up by the report. "I have never known my nephew to have a sense of humour. If he said something you thought was funny, he was probably being very serious."

A few seconds of silence fell between the two. Shisui's eyebrows scrunched together.

"So," Shisui began a bit uncertain. "Haru wasn't joking when he said he'd dropped when he was a baby?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the long stretch of time with no update. Real life's been getting to me.

Anyway, I've updated the previous chapters with various edits and some additional details. Especially the first chapter as I think it could be better. I am still looking for a beta. For those of you wondering, I do actually have a plot in mind and do where I want to go with this story. In fact, I had shared part of it with one of my reviewers. Thanks for being interested.


	7. Chapter 7

**Burdened Slave**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

"Haruno Kizashi," the mustached man extended his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'll be accompanying you two on the mission for the next two days."

Haru quickly shook the mans hands before putting them at his sides once more. Making sure to give his small, closed-mouth, smile.

They stood at the front gates waiting to leave. Kizashi kept throwing glances at the smiling kid next to him.

"So, I think Shisui-san will be here soon," Kizashi said trying to make conversation. "We are bit early, but it's a lovely morning, isn't it?"

Haru allowed his smile to get only a bit larger before returning it to its original size.

Kizashi took that as his reply. The man shifted a bit on his feet before standing still.

After a few minutes, Kizashi once again tried to strike up conversation. " _Sooo_... I'm guessing your an early graduate with no team. You've gotta be quite skilled then. That means you won't stay a genin for long... unlike me."

After a pause and a glance to see what the kid's response might be, which was nothing impressive, he continued. "Not that being genin is bad. No siree. I'm happy with the lower ranked jobs I usually get. Brings in the money to support my family while being relatively low risk. Almost a guarantee I get to see my family again afterwards. I don't want to think what my wife would do to me if I go to the afterlife before her and she catches up to me. Plus, I don't want to leave our little girl just yet."

Silence fell.

Kizashi was about to sigh when he heard the kid speak.

"You have a daughter?" Haru asked.

Kizashi looked down once more to see the strangest expression he'd ever seen on a child. The kid had a far away, almost vacant, look. The boy's smile had disappeared. The older man just couldn't decipher what it meant. He was a bit worried that he might've broken the _not-so-mute_ kid with all his talking, but he was going to answer the kid's question.

"Yep," the man smiled. "Her name's Sakura and she's two years old as of yesterday,"

"Sakura..." the kid muttered. "Like your hair?"

Kizashi rose an eyebrow at this. He usually styled his hair after a cherry blossom, but no one but his wife figured out he based his own daughter's name off of it. Everyone who saw his daughter would probably think he based it off actual cherry blossoms due to her own hair and its colour.

Before the man had a chance to reply, though, the kid smiled and turned his face away from the older man.

 _It's final!_ Kizashi decided. Nay, he vowed right then and there to himself that by the end of this mission he'd get the kid to put more teeth into his smiles and get him to be more talkative. More importantly, though...

"You know what? I'll introduce you to her after we come back." Kizashi said. "I'm sure she'd be happy to make another friend, though, you're probably too old to want to waste time playing with little kid... am I right?"

Silence.

Yep, Kizashi's definitely going to make this kid more talkative. However, in that moment he was rewarded with a reply.

"It's alright," Haru said distractedly. "I sometimes play with Sasuke,"

"It's settled then!" Kizashi beamed. "By the way, what's your name?"

Silence.

More silence.

Kizashi glanced at the kid and saw that he was staring beyond the gate. His eyes still containing a vacant look, but his face frozen with that smile.

"You alright kid?"

Kizashi was about to reach out to put his hands on the boy's shoulder, but then the air was displaced near him. There, to his side, now stood the famed Shunshin no Shisui.

"His name's Uchiha Haru," Shisui spoke. "One of my cute little cousins."

Shisui then walked to stand face to face with his young cousin. "You two are a bit early, but I guess we can start with the mission,"

Haru gave a simple and short nod. He then ran around Shisui and out of the village's gates and took to the trees.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kizashi asked as the two of them remained inside the gates and watched Haru go on ahead of them.

"No, I don't think so," Shisui said uncertainly. "From what I understand, Haru gets like that sometimes. Though, I've never seen it myself. Another cousin of mine knows how to handle it better than I ever can,"

"I see..." Kizashi said. Before looking at Shisui. "So, you were listening to our conversation the whole time?"

Shisui laughed. "Conversation? What conversation?"

* * *

The 3-man team camped that night. They had a couple more stops to do the next day before heading to Cha no Kuni to complete the last part of the mission. They were to bring a shipment of tea back to Konoha. An owner of a famous chain of tea houses was opening up shop in Konoha and had made quite the large order.

Haru was tending to the well concealed camp fire. Kizashi was pouting near the trees while at the same time watching the kid. He tried, over the course of that day, to get Haru to open up more, but had no success at all. He was beginning to think it was going to take a tad bit longer than this mission to make true to his vow.

Shisui came and sat next to the man.

"Don't be so down about it," Shisui said. "You'll have more than enough time after the mission to work on Haru,"

"I know," Kizashi sighed. "But I was kind of hoping to get him to open up more _before_ the mission ends,"

Shisui chuckled. "I'll tell you this. Haru has a peculiar sense of humour. I've experienced it a bit over the week I've been with him."

"Really?" Kizashi asked.

"Yep," Shisui said. "But do me a favour, let me know of any jokes he might tell you. Okay?"

"Sure," Kizashi then looked back at Haru.

He was going to do his best to make Haru a bit more talkative and put more teeth into his smiles. If he can't... well that's fine too. Kizashi knew the kid was a genius and a prodigy. What he also knew was that many times that meant little to no friends. The man knew what loneliness could do to a person.

* * *

After sealing the last of the shipment of tea away, they started on their way back to Konoha. It would have been a quick journey back too, but they just had to have an encounter with group of bandits

This would not normally pose any problem, except a couple of the bandits were missing nin in disguise. This lead to a kunai in Kizashi's gut.

Shisui quickly teleported the older man a few meters away, checked him over, before he stood to quickly deal with the adversaries.

Of course, it would have be quick and easy for Shisui, but when he turned, he saw his job was already done. Both of them watched as Haru pulled his kunai out of the last of the bandits. All had been effectively neutralised and not in the way Shisui had wanted it to be done either. However, it was too late to complain.

The boy walked up to the two and glanced at Kizashi's wound.

"You are wounded," Haru calmly stated the obvious.

"I'll live," Kizashi said. Weakly smiling. "More importantly, you didn't have to deal those thugs on your own. We could have handled things."

Haru gave his signature smile before he spoke. "Don't worry Kizashi-san, I'll do my best to try and get you home safely to your daughter."

"W-what?" the older man's eyes widened. "B-but... wait, you just ignored—"

Shisui clapped his hands together before pointing over at the bodies, giving a tight smile. "Well, I'm gonna go see if any of them had a bounty on their heads. Then we'll get you back to the village for medical attention,"

Shisui quickly flashed away leaving Haru and Kizashi alone.

The young boy smiled, but this time added some teeth.

 _Is he trying to make me feel better?_

"Hey!" Kizashi pointed a finger at Haru's face. "That's not gonna count. You better do it again and properly back in the village,"

Haru's smile grew closed-mouth, but it was much wider than his usual smiles. The boy's eyes were filled with mirth.

* * *

 **A/N:** That's that for this chapter. Reviews help me improve. Well, that is if the review contains feedback. Do let me know your thoughts. Whether you enjoyed or hated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Burdened Slave**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

"Haruno Kizashi was mildly injured and was taken to the hospital for treatment upon return," Shisui reported as he stood alone in the Hokage's office. "Uchiha Haru handled the situation _well enough_ on his own and dispatched the opposition."

Fugaku nodded. "I'd say he did more than _well enough_ _—_ unless you had something else in mind at the time."

Shisui sighed. He had a lot to say to that, but he knew he couldn't. So, he went to the next best thing. "I thought the way the two disguised shinobi moved was suspicious. I had wanted to interrogate at least one of them."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes. "Suspicious how?"

Shisui's expression became like stone. "Perhaps it is best if I showed you."

He reached into the one of the pockets on his vest and took out a single body sealing scroll. He then knelt down to place it on the ground and brought his hand to it's centre to push chakra into it.

A pale, blonde-haired, and shirtless, courtesy of Shisui, corpse suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke. The dead man was preserved as if he had died only an hour ago.

"This is one of them," Shisui spoke. He then rolled the corpse onto its stomach to show a tattoo that was clear on its neck. "He was one of Kumogakure's elite forces. The other one too, but this one had something most peculiar on him."

Shisui started to point at the circular object embedded into the corpse's back. He was about speak again when he looked up and froze.

There at his desk, Fugaku sat rigidly straight. Mouth parted only slightly and Sharingan eyes active. The surprise and fear that Shisui felt coming from his clan's head and Hokage was worse than any killing intent Shisui had felt in his life.

"W-what is it?" Shisui squeaked.

They sat in silence as Fugaku pulled himself together and slowly stood. Several ANBU appeared in the office and surrounded Shisui and the corpse.

Shisui did not bother standing up as Fugaku slowly walked up to him. The man's eyes, Sharingan still active, had not left the corpse.

Slowly, Fugaku's eyes moved to lock onto one of the prodigious boys of his clan. Uchiha Shisui's own eyes red with the Sharingan. Unconsciously activated some time between Fugaku had stood from his desk and walked over.

"This, Shisui," Fugaku pointed at the object in the corpse. "Is the Dohatsuten. A forbidden Jutsu that should have been more than impossible for Kumo to have obtained. If this man were alive, he could have single-handedly destroyed Konoha."

After Fugaku had finished speaking, all but one ANBU disappeared along with the corpse. The remaining ANBU held out his hand to Shisui expectantly.

"The other seal," the ANBU warrior demanded. His voice came as if from another location in the office.

Shisui shakily stood, reached into his pocket again, and took out not one, but six body storage seals.

"Just the one with the Kumo-nin, Shisui," Fugaku spoke in an near-soft voice.

Shisui quickly nodded and plucked one of the seals to put into the ANBU warrior's outstretched hand. Said warrior then disappeared from the office.

"I don't get it," Shisui said. "I couldn't find them in any bingo books... are they even missing nins? Probably not... but what does that mean? Were they on a mission? Why did they disguise themselves as bandits? Why did they show themselves? Why—"

"For the past six months," Fugaku interrupted. "We have been receiving reports of highly unusual Shinobi movement from three major villages."

"Kirigakure, Iwagakure, and Kumogakure," Fugaku listed as Shisui clenched his hands into fists. "Within this last month, Kumogakure has been moving forces closer and closer to our country."

"W-what does it mean?" Shisui whispered.

"I believe that at this point, Shisui, you are only trying to delude yourself," Fugaku calmly said. "In one months time, we will strike at the Kumo forces approaching us. We have been waiting in order to observe, however, we cannot afford to wait any longer."

Silence fell in the office and minutes ticked by without either of them trying to break it.

"So this is how the fourth shinobi war starts, huh?" Shisui asked.

"Quite possibly so," Fugaku muttered. "In any case, I am putting you in charge of a team that will start dealing with Kirigakure immediately. Those demon fish simply cannot wait to be cooked by our Katon. What's more is our esteemed Maboroshi clan will be actively aiding us. There is no room for failure,"

"What about Haru?" Shisui had to ask the question.

"Forget about him for now," Fugaku stated with finality. "Focus on your current duties."


	9. Chapter 9

**Burdened Slave**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Uchiha Ichiro. Second to last son of Uchiha Chifuyu and only one son out of nine others.

He was six years old the day his mother died giving birth to his younger brother, Haru. He had been waiting patiently in front of his mother's personal birthing room.

His aunt, Hana, was there to help with the birth. Just as she, Hana, was there to help with Ichiro's own birth and the birth of all of his brothers before him.

After a while, Ichiro heard his aunt make an exclamation. "He's beautiful!"

He then, while trying to keep himself from fidgeting, listened to the conversation in the birthing room. He heard as his younger brother was named Haru.

At least the name was beautiful. Ichiro was a bit envious. He didn't much like his own name, especially since it didn't make much sense. The name given to him was usually one given to a first born. But no, he, the eighth son, ended up with the name 'ichi' for 'one' and 'rou' for 'son'. He had no idea why his mother was naming her children when it was his father's job to do so. Not that his father was around a lot to do that job or anything.

Ichiro had contemplated on numerous occasions on asking his mother if she could change his name. She probably wouldn't, but what stopped him from trying was that he feared upsetting her.

His mother acted strong, but it was only with him that she shared a more timid side of herself. With his brothers away either fighting in the war with their father, handling clan matters, or dead, it was up to him to be the man of the household. No matter how strong his mother was, he had to be stronger. The way he saw it, there was no one other than him she could lean on.

He dreaded the day he would graduate from the academy. The day he would be forced to be away for prolonged periods like the rest of his family.

Outside of the birthing room that day, he had heard his name being mentioned inside. His aunt had been coming to the doors of the room and had started to slide them open.

Suddenly, there had been a thump on the floor as if someone fell.

"Nee-sama!" he heard his aunt's frantic voice say.

He quickly stood, opened the door, and entered.

He saw his aunt rushing to cut something, pick up some bundle off the ground, and hold it to herself with one arm. With the other arm, she quickly rolled his mother, who was frightfully pale, over onto her back.

Hana's hand glowed with green chakra.

Ichiro rushed over to fall onto his knees at his mother's head.

"She isn't breathing!"

"I know!" Hana had snapped.

As the seconds ticked by, nothing happened. His mother didn't start to breath again.

Hana moved her glowing hand away from his mother towards the bundle in her arm.

Ichiro's gaze snapped to her as she did so.

"Why did you stop fixing Mother?" he said, ignoring the tears that tracked down Hana's face. Her eyes red with the active Sharingan.

His aunt ignored him as she continued with her work.

He looked back at his mother before quickly getting up. He rushed towards his aunt and made to grab for her hand.

"Why...!" he started to say before quickly finding himself pushed away and laying on the ground.

"There's nothing..." Hana nearly shouted. She breathed as if in pain. "There's nothing I can do for her!"

His aunt then put all her focus back onto what Ichiro now realised was his younger brother.

 _She's healing Haru but not Mother?!_

He quickly got to his hands and knees and crawled over to his mother's side. Blood had started to pool around her. She still wasn't breathing.

His sight suddenly sharpened. Every single detail of that day seared into his mind. It was that day he gained his Sharingan.

* * *

A few days after that, a funeral was held for his mother. His uncle, the head of the Uchiha clan, was there. However, his father and most of his brothers, except for only a few of them, were no where to be seen.

His aunt was there with Haru, but she quickly removed herself from the area.

As far as he was concerned, his aunt's mere presence would be a dishonor to his mother. His aunt let her own sister die in order to save Haru. The way he saw it, she just didn't care enough about his mother. Just like the rest of his family.

 _All of them..! None of them ever cared about Mother!_

Ichiro couldn't remember much after that. He quickly graduated from the academy. Afterwards, he went on to fight in the war with his team. He quickly raised through the ranks. From Chunin he quickly became Jounin.

One year after the Kyubi attack, he joined ANBU.

That brings us to a year after he joined. He was on a mission with one partner. A member of the Maboroshi clan named Riko; codename: _Toad_.

They were scouting the borders of Amegakure. There was tension already throughout the elemental countries. What with possible war with three of the major Shinobi villages, Konoha had to ensure that all possible intelligence was gathered on any potential enemies and allies.

After this part of this part of their mission in Ame no Kuni concluded, the team of two was to rendezvous with Jiraiya of the Sannin all the way over in Kaze no Kuni.

Right now, his teammate and him had separated to cover ground. They would not be meeting up with each other for another two hours or so.

Ichiro had taken to the trees. However, he suddenly stopped as a figure suddenly appeared a few branches in front of him.

The Shinobi wore an orange mask with black markings on it. The mask had a single eye hole and from that hole Ichiro clearly saw the Sharingan.

"Uchiha Ichiro," the figure in front of him spoke. "You shall suffice for my purposes. _Tsukuyomi!_ "


End file.
